Alphabet of Life
by devi no kaze
Summary: A collection of short stories about the life of Bruce and Selina from letter "A" to "Z"
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hi, sorry if you found many mistakes here. My English isn't really good, so **I'm looking for a beta** for this story. Thank you.

**Warning: Grammar mistakes, typos, confusing sentences (IN NEED OF A BETA)**

**Alphabet of Life**

Summary: A collection of short story about the life of The Batman and The Catwoman from letter "A" to "Z"

**Chapter 1: The beginning**** of a new life together. ****The A to E**

**A for "Aspire"**

Selina felt the tears ran down her cheeks for the third time in her life. First, it was when she had to drop her sister, Maggie, to an orphanage because she was too young to take care of her. Second, it was when she watched the brutal fight between a hero and a monster. The third time was now, when the same hero flew over Gotham carrying a nuclear bomb with his plane-thing.

Selina couldn't look away when the Bat was far-off Gotham, far away from the city that he loved. Selina gasped when a loud explosion happened and a big mushroom cloud was seen over Gotham bay. The bomb had gone off along with the hero.

"Stupid..." she muttered as the people cheered in happiness and relieved. She turned around and saw Gordon cried quietly. She turned around and made her way to the BatPod before turning it on. The cold winter wind hit her face. The flakes of snow hit her face as well and she was glad about it. Why? Because the flakes washed her tears that kept running down her face.

Selina changed her Cat suit and packed everything she could into her suitcase. It had been two days since the death of the hero and after two days of mourning her... partner, she could finally stand on her feet. It was time to get out of this city. It was time to start fresh with the small flash disk in her bag.

Selina checked her bag and turned around, only to drop it to the ground and screamed in shock. Her brown eyes widen in surprised when a figure was leaning on her doorway. She moved closer, trying to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

"Hi," The figure spoke. Oh, how Selina missed the voice and wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. She did it anyway by landing a powerful punch on the gorgeous jaw of his. He just chuckled and rubbed his jaw before pulling her into his arms.

"I thought... I thought..." Selina shuttered. She couldn't continue her sentence.

"I'm fine. I'm here," He said soothingly. Selina pulled back and smiled which he returned happily.

"Let's go. It's time for both of us to enjoy the world. Time to left everything behind and start fresh," He said.

"Are you sure you want to leave your city?"

"Yes, of course. I want to leave this city with together with you. I want to start fresh with you," He said. Selina felt his hand on her neck as he pulled her face toward his to press their foreheads together.

"If that's what you desire, Mr. Wayne." she said sweetly, rubbing their noses together. He laughed and kissed her. Selina's mind went blank for a second before she kissed him back with all the passion she had hidden.

**B for "Black"**

Bruce yawned and rolled over only to find himself on the floor moment later. He blinked several time and looked around. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed when he realized he was in his own house. It had been a month since he and a certain Cat lady ran away from Gotham and ended up in Italy. He bought them a big house and without complaining, Selina agreed to live with him.

Bruce looked at a small form on the sofa where he had been lying before and found the sleeping Selina on it. He smiled faintly and moved closer to admire her flawless face. His eyes wandered from her dark hair, wide forehead, cute nose, full lips and went down her slender neck. He smirked when he saw her bra was peeking out from under the blanket.

_Flashback_

"_Give it back!" _

_Selina chased the laughing man around the big living room. The man kept running, a pair of lingerie in his hands. Selina growled in frustration and ran faster. She finally on his side and kick his right leg. Bruce f__e__ll down on the hard marble floor. Selina didn't waste much time to snatch her lingerie and walked away._

"_Selina, come on!"_

"_Piss off!" She snapped back. She quickly put them into her drawer and ignored the man who was walking inside the room. Bruce casually sat on the bed. Selina glared at him._

"_What?" He asked innocently. Selina grabbed a magazine she read and hit him hard on the head. Bruce yelped in pain._

"_What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his poor head._

"_That was for __going__ through a lady's drawer without permission__,__" She said harshly. _

"_I didn't go through your drawer__,__" Bruce held up his hands in surrender. Selina's brown eyes were blazing as she threw away the magazine in her hand and reached for a thick book on the table. Bruce's eyes widen and he immediately stood up._

"_I swear, Selina! I didn't go through your drawer. I found your underwear beneath the couch on the living room. I didn't know how it got there__,__ "Selina froze. Her lingerie is under the couch? When-_

_Selina's eyes widen when she remembered she had dropped her bag of lingerie in the living room. She was so panicked when she heard his footstep and pushed the __l__ingeries into her back as fast as possible. When Bruce came in, she saw the black lingerie on the floor and immediately kick__ed__ it under the couch. _

"_Well?" Selina turned around and she found Bruce was grinning widely. He must know she remembered something about it. She desperately wanted to hide inside a deep hole. She looked away and pretended he didn't exist. _

"_Selina!" He called. Selina ignored him._

"_Come one, don't you have something to say to me?" He asked, walking closer to her. _

"_No__,__" she said shortly. She could feel his hot breath on her nape._

"_Well, I deserve a 'sorry' for what you've done to me but since you refused to say it, you could say it through an action__,__" She froze when his lips touched her ears._

"_You know, that black lingerie will look sexy on you..." he said in his Batman voice that made her shiver. A light kiss was placed on her neck before she heard him walked away. Selina glanced at her drawer before a sly smile appeared on her full lips._

_End flashback_

"You're up," Bruce's eyes went up to meet hers when he heard her voice. He smiled.

"Yes, I am. I fell down the couch," Selina laughed and sat down, making the blanket fall on her lap. Her beautiful body in the black lingerie came to his view.

"Nice," He said, eyes wandering her body. Selina smirked and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You should buy more black lingeries. I like them on you," He mumbled on her lips. Selina chuckled and brought their lips into a deeper kiss. She would certainly bring more of them.

"Do you think I should put on my black Cat suit on before these things?" She whispered seductively. She smirked when she head a soft moan from him.

"You should..."

**C for "Cabin"**

Selina wrapped her arms around her small frame as she stared outside the window. She heard a movement behind her and turned around. Bruce was sitting on the wooden floor without his shirt on. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's wet," he said simply.

Selina rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. She looked around the room and bit her bottom lip when all she found was wooden walls. Selina sighed. They were having a nice vacation in Netherland, leaving their beautiful home in Italy. It was one of her dreams to visit Netherland someday and she wasted no time when Bruce asked her if she wanted to go somewhere before settling down in Italy for a long time. Bruce agreed wholeheartly when she said she wanted to go to Netherland.

The heded for Netherland few days later and after they found a nice hotel, they immediately enjoyed the scenery around the city. When they found small forest just few miles after the hotel, Bruce decided it was a good idea for a short "forest trip" for both of them. He kept persuading her about it and although Selina wasn't really fond of the idea, she couldn't refuse when she saw a happy look on his face. Reluctantly, she agreed. So, few days later, they both headed to the forest and here they were...

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked beside her. Selina glared at him.

"You know what's wrong!" She snapped.

"Hey hey hey, it was not my fault that the storm is coming. I cannot control the weather, you know?" Bruce held up his hands in surrender.

"It's still your fault, Bruce. You were the one who had an idea of "having fun in the small forest", "Selina scoffed.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it,"

"Of course I didn't! How could I complain when you actually made your "have fun" description was so exciting and all. Who would think you, of all people, got lost in this small forest and couldn't find way out of here. You're Batman for God's sake. You have travelled for seven years, managed to return to Gotham from a mysterious prison but you couldn't get us out from this small forest?" Bruce smiled sheepishly.

"To find a way out, you have to get lost first," Bruce said simply. Selina shook her head.

"Well, now, we stuck in this abandon cabin with storm outside when we can cuddle in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate,"

"We can cuddle here," Bruce said, bringing her into his arms. Selina shivered when his hands roamed her body. She felt them tried to lift her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Your clothes are wet. You will get cold if you keep these on your body," He said as he tried to pull her shirt over her head. Selina smiled slyly when his eyes were on her breast once the shirt was off her body.

"You like it?" She glanced at her black lace bra before turning around. Bruce hummed.

"You said you like black on me," Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their lips together. Bruce didn't waste time kissed back. Selina broke their kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Do you have any idea what should we do until the storm stops?"

"I can warm you up," he whispered back. His voice was thick with lust. Selina smiled and let her hands caressed his bare chest.

"Hmm... why don't you show me how?" Bruce kissed her neck before lying her down on the hard wood.

**D for "Dandelion"**

Selina huffed as she sat on the big rock near the river. Bruce had gone somewhere, saying he had something to do. It was a surprise for her according to him. Selina shook her head in disbelief. What could he give her in the middle on nowhere like this? Maybe he just was trying to find where they should go because they got lost again. She would have his head if they had to spend the time in the same cabin again. So, trying to not waste her time waiting for him, she had taken a nice swim in the river.

Selina's brown eyes stared at the crystal-like water. The water looked fresh and very clean in her eyes that made her wanted to swim again. She looked around the river and sighed. It had been about fifteen minutes and Bruce hadn't showed her his handsome face. She was getting worry.

What if something happen to him?

No no no... She shouldn't be. He was Batman for God's sake. If he could handle Bane, he definitely could handle a bear of a lion if they even existed in this forest. Bane was more dangerous than those two combined. Sighing, Selina hopped off the rock and went to the direction where Bruce had dissapeared minutes ago.

It was their second tour of the forest. Bruce was having a grudge with the forest after their "got lost, caught in the middle of a storm and were stuck in an abandon small cabin" adventure. He demanded a second tour, saying that he wanted to "tame" the forest. Selina rolled her eyes when she heard that. Bruce could be so childish sometime.

Selina had to admit that the forest was gorgeous. She felt a relaxation swelled up inside of her every time her eyes meet the green forest, some wild flowers and the river, especially the river. This was something new for her. She travelled a lot. She had been in an expensive places, modest places and even dirty places, but never once she stepped into a forest. She liked it and maybe this tour wasn't so bad.

Selina turned to the corner and saw Bruce was standing in the middle of an empty field. Curious, she walked to him. Her eyes swept the empty field and noticed it wasn't empty after all. Hundreds or maybe thousand dandelions were standing proudly around the field. So calm and collected.

Selina tapped his shoulder, making Bruce jumped in surprise. He turned around and frowned when he saw a smug expression on her face. Selina was proud, of course. Making Batman jumped in surprise is something everyone should be proud.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me until I fetch you" Bruce asked disapprovingly. Selina rolled her eyes.

"You've gone for about twenty or thirty minutes, Bruce. I will not wait the like some damsel in distress for you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to present this as a surprise for you."

"Then why didn't you bring me here? Why did you ask me to wait for you?" Bruce grinned and grabbed her hand, positioning her in front of him.

"Just wait and see..." He whispered. Selina frowned and sated at the field full of white dandelions. Few minutes later, breeze greeted her and the dandelions slowly flew around them, making the field looked like it was filled by some fairy. The sunshine hit each dandelion, making the white colour seemed to shine.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I found it few days ago and I thought I could show you as a gift. I was waiting for a right moment to show it to you"

"Few days ago? You came to this forest few days ago?"

"Yes, I told you I wanted to tame this forest so I take a quick tour when you went to grocery. When I found this field, I thought of you"

"So this tour isn't your "tame the forest" thing?" Selina asked. Bruce smirked his Wayne smirk and kissed her nose.

"No. I told you I have a surprise for you," He said. Selina smiled and kissed him hard before turned her attention to the field.

"Well, the first time you said it, I though your surprise was your "tame the forest" thing and when you said it for second time I thought you made us got lost again" Bruce chuckled but he didn't say anything.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?" His soft voice came into her ears.

"Thank you..."

"You never have to"

**E for "Env****ious****"**

Selina glared at the blond-haired woman in tight green dress that seemed twice smaller than her size. The woman was trying to impress Bruce with everything she owned. She talked about her father's company, private islands, and mansion and even went so far by shoving her breast for him to see. Selina held back a passion to scratch her eyes from her eye socket. Couldn't she see that Bruce was hers? It seemed Selina's present beside him was something unimportant for the woman.

"I still haven't found a good man for me, Mr. Knight. I hope I will meet him soon" The woman said seductively. Selina narrowed her eyes when she saw the woman's eyes possesed a suspicious glint in them. It seemed they sent a message.

"I'm sure you will, Miss Gale." Bruce replied, smiling politely at her.

"Maybe you'll find him sooner if you're not wasting your time here, Miss Gale. Who knows you've missed your chance." Selina said, smiling sweetly at her before she dragged Bruce to the dancing floor.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked. His eyes twinkled with amusement. Selina scoffed before sneaking her arms around his neck, bring him into a gentle sway.

"You know what's wrong! I don't want to attend any party anymore. I don't care if the one that hold it is your newest friend or something."

"Come one, Selina. Jealousy doesn't suit you" Bruce said gently. He was, in fact, quite pleased with Selina's reaction. It wasn't' everyday he got to see a pouting Selina.

"I'm not jealous" she muttered. He grinned and slowly closed the space between them, making her breast brushed his own chest. His hand moved lower from her waist sown to her hip. Selina smirked.

"You don't have to worry, Selina. Why should I be interested with Miss Gail when I have you with me?" He said.

"I prefer a lady with dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin and full lips. Oh, add a woman who has a certain sexy suit in her wardrobe." He whispered.

"Hmm... I am wondering who she is, Mr. Knight? Do I know her?"

"Yes, you know her very well. She snapped to a certain woman and pouted her full lip because she was jealous of her" Selina glared at him.

"I didn't pout"

"Oh look, she pouts again" Bruce chuckled. It was replaced with a hiss of pain though when a sharp object dug on his foot. Selina's heels.

"Selina..." His tone sounded like a whine in Selina's ears. Selina raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly.

"What's wrong, Mr. Knight? You sound like you're in pain" she asked. Bruce sent her a warning look and she rolled her eyes before moving her heels.

"I think you deserve a punishment, Miss Watson" Bruce whispered.

"Am I being a bad girl?"

"Ah, yes. You've made some mistakes, Miss Watson" Selina grimaced. Those words reminded her of a certain hot-headed police officer.

"Can you please never say something like that?"

"Why?"

"That sentence reminds me of Blake when he interrogated me. You should change it. I prefer to be interrogated by The Batman instead of a police officer." She wishpered. Her red lips touched his ear when she said the last sentence.

"Miss Watson, you're being a bad girl. I have to make sure if you really have more in you." The familiar raspy voice of Batman sent a smile on her face. Bruce's lips moved closer to her ear.

"Hm... What about I show you when you punish me, Mr. Knight. You will seealot more in me than you've imagined" Selina kissed him hard on the lips. When they broke away, Selina sent a victory look at Miss Gale who watched them from far. She smiled in satisfaction when the woman looked away with an angry look on her face.

**End for chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alphabet of Life**

**Chapter 2: Open a New Door of Life. The F to J**

**F for "Fervour"**

Bruce watched as many emotions mixed on her face. He could see happiness, confusion even fear in her eyes. Her lips opened but there was no sound coming out from her full lips. Bruce looked into her eyes.

"Selina, say something, please?" he pleaded. He was afraid of her reaction. He understood that she wasn't familiar with this thing and he didn't want to drive her away because of the confession he had made.

"Say it again!" she whispered. Doubt and disbelief were thick in her voice. Bruce smiled softly as he repeated the words he had been dying to say since the time they flew away from Gotham.

"I love you,"

His eyed bored into hers when he said it. He wanted her to know that he really meant it. He wanted her to know that he was being serious. He didn't want her to doubt him. She was a fragile creature although Selina herself didn't want to admit it. The darkness around her was so thick that he needed to do his hardest to break through it.

"Bruce, I..." Her eyes looked away from him. He put her finger under her chin and made her looked at him. He needed answer. He watched as Selina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bruce, I-I..." she shuttered. Bruce smiled. She was nervous and her eyes were tying to look everywhere except him. He didn't see any sadness or regret in them. Should he consider it as a good thing?

Bruce's finger brushed her rosy cheeks. She was blushing and he couldn't help but to be happy and proud. How many men could make the dangerous Catwoman blush?

"It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way"

Bruce smiled, "Just please let me love you"

Bruce was surprise when he was suddenly kissed passionately and pushed onto her back. He winced when his almost heal vertebrate hit the hard floor.

"I take it you love me too," he said smugly. Selina rolled her eyes and stared deep into his brown-green eyes.

"Marry me!" she commanded.

"W-What?"

"What? You said you love me. The only proof I want from you is marry me." She said arrogantly. Bruce shook his head. Did this woman really ask him to marry her? Shouldn't she afraid or something about things like marriage?

"Why asked so suddenly?" Bruce asked softly.

"I-I just want to make sure you're not toying with me. I-I just-"

"Hush... I am not toying with you Selina. I love you so much and you should know how much I love you these years..."

"Years? We're only officially dating for a year, no, eight months." Bruce chuckled. He nodded and sat up before giving her a very deep kiss.

"So, marry me?" Selina smiled and softly touched his cheek.

"... of course,"

**G for "Gestation"**

Bruce turned around when he heard a loud gasp from the bathroom. He frowned and quickly walked to the door before knocking it. No sound was heard from the inside.

"Selina?" He called. His hand reached for the handle and tried to open the door. He sighed. The door was locked.

"Selina, are you okay?" He tried called her. He put his ear to the door and heard soft footstep came to the door. He took few steps backward when the door was opened. Bruce immediately took her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Selina's face was pale, very pale. He brushed the wet hair off her face and lifted her chin. Selina's eyes had tears in them. A fear was clearly present in her brown eyes. She didn't say anything but looked down on her hands. Bruce followed her gaze and his eyes fell on a small stick in her hands. Slowly, he took the stick and looked at it.

A plus sign.

Bruce looked at Selina who was covering her face in her hands. He immediately brought her into his arms, caressing her hair. He slowly walked to the bed, bringing her along. Bruce sat her down and took her hands off her face.

"Selina?" He whispered softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm scared. I know this will come when I agreed to marry you but I'm just- I'm-" She chocked. Bruce smiled and caressed her flawless cheeks softly.

"Selina, I know you, no, we both haven't ready for that but it has happened and there's no turn back now. I will always be with you. You shouldn't be afraid. We both will learn; we both can handle this." Bruce said, trying to calm her down. He knew that what he had said was kind of stupid, but he didn't know what else to say. He never in this kind of situation before and it confused him greatly. How to comfort someone like Selina? Even Batman wasn't perfect in everything. Selina, especially.

"I'm not a motherly type, Bruce. I'm afraid I cannot help you raise this kid properly. I-"

"You will," Bruce said surely. Bruce took her trembling hands into his bigger ones and kissed them gently.

"I believe in you, Selina. You will make a good mother for our kid. This is our chance to give our kid a normal happy life. A new bright life." Bruce took her face on his palms. Selina was still looking at him with a lost look. Bruce's thumb caressed her cheek.

"I'll be always by your side" He promised. Finally, a smile appeared on her beautiful face. Bruce smiled a little before kissing her. This was their chance and he would make sure both of them would be able to do it. He was sure they could do it. As long as they were together, they would survive anything.

**H for "Happiness"**

Bruce smiled as he watched his wife tried to do anything on her own despite a large bulge on her stomach. Bruce walked to her and took a cloth from the floor, something she was trying to reach for minutes. Selina awarded him a bright smile before trying to finish her work, which was polishing her shoe, a very special pair of black shoes with heels. Bruce sat beside her as he watched her. She was glowing with beauty he couldn't explain.

Bruce still remembered the first time Selina looked at herself in the mirror. She was asking if she looked fat and unfortunately, Bruce said yes. He had to survive when Selina hit him with bunch of pillows and throw him out the master bedroom. Bruce accepted his situation and inwardly slapped himself. He was forgetting about pregnant women and their hormone. How on earth he agreed with her was beyond his mind. He blamed the new toy Fox gave him as birthday present. He was so distracted admiring and playing with it that he immediately agreed to whatever his wife said. Yes, it was the toy's fault not him.

Suddenly, she gasped and put both of her hands on her stomach. Bruce panicked and immediately knelt in front of her.

"What's wrong?' he asked worriedly. Selina looked at him with a large smile on her face.

"The baby moves," she whispered excitedly.

Bruce's eyes widen. He looked at her big tummy and leaned down, putting the half of his face on her stomach. Suddenly he felt a strong kick landed on his face. Bruce jumped in surprise and instantly held his face. He looked at the stomach in shock. Laughter came out from the mother of the baby and Bruce couldn't help but looked up at her. Selina was laughing with tears came out from her eyes. Bruce looked at her for a moment and smiled before shaking his head.

"Oh... did the baby hurt the Batman?" she cooed. Bruce chuckled and rubbed his cheek. It wasn't hut but the kick was strong for a baby in a uterus that it startled him. He could help but wonder what kind of baby they had created to be able to give such strong kick.

"He has a strong kick," he said lamely, only to make Selina giggled.

"This is the first time I feel a baby moves inside a woman's womb and what I get is a kick on my face?" He continued, making Selina laughed harder.

"Come on, Bruce. Give it another try! Your hand this time." Selina said. Bruce frowned. Slowly, he put his hand on her stomach and grinned when the baby kicked his palm, softly this time. Bruce moved to sit beside her and rubbed her belly. A smile found its way on his face as he rubbed her belly lovingly. Selina turned to face him and kissed his cheek. Bruce grinned wider.

"We're going to be a parent in two months," She said. Bruce kissed her forehead.

"Yes, we are." Bruce said softly as he let her put her head on his shoulder.

"We will survive this, right?" Selina asked him. Bruce kissed her cheek lovingly. Even though, he had said it many times, Selina still had some uncertainty and Bruce didn't blame her for that.

"We will. We will survive this." He said. Selina smiled and rubbed her huge belly.

"Well, if we could survive Bane, we will survive this right?" Selina joked. Bruce smiled and put his hand on her hand.

"Yes." Both soon to be parents shared a deep kiss before admiring Selina's belly once again. He could feel his heart with unfamiliar warmth. A different feeling than he felt when Selina told him she loved him. It was something more. Something warmer and more... perfect. He felt complete and full of...bliss.

**I for "Infant"**

Bruce watched in amazement when he held his baby in his massive arms. His finger was being gripped in a strong grip. He observed the baby in his arms. The baby's eyes were his dark brown-greenish and they were looking at him right now, maybe wondering about who he was. Bruce looked at his sleeping wife before turning back to his baby. He kissed the baby's forehead before walking around the room, enjoying his first time as a father.

"Mr. Knight?" Bruce's eyes moved from his baby to Dr. Lan, the only Chinese doctor in the hospital. Bruce offered the woman a small friendly smile which she returned.

"How does it feel to be a father, Mr. Knight?" She asked as she moved to Selina, who was sleeping on the bed.

"Wonderful," He answered honestly. He could see twinkles in Dr. Lan's eyes when she chuckled at his answer.

"I'm sure of it. Have you decided your baby's name?"

"Not yet, Doctor. I'm waiting for my wife about it."

"Hm... that's good. I'm sure Mrs. Knight would like to give her opinion about it. I assume she is a vey hot-headed person from last night experience." Bruce chuckled when the memory of Selina cursed him with almost all curse words she knew. She even went so far by grabbing his hair. He didn't know that woman would grab her husband's hair when they laboured. It was usually the hand, right?

"How is she?' Bruce asked, walking closer. Dr. Lan smiled and removed her stethoscope.

"No need to worry, Mr. Knight. Your wife is fine. She is just exhausted and all."

"Good day, Mr. Knight and once again congratulation" She said before walking out the room. Bruce smiled and sat down on the chair beside Selina's bed. He couldn't express how much he loved her. She had given him her love, her patience, her care and now, she gave him the best thing in his life. A baby. Their baby.

"Hey..." Bruce snapped into the world when Selina's voice reached his ears. He smiled when her eyes weren't on him, but on the baby in his arms. Bruce moved closer and carefully put the baby in Selina's arm.

"Oh, he looks like you, Bruce! Look at his hair, lips, and nose. Even though he has my eyes, he is so Wayne," Selina said, chuckling. Bruce grinned and kissed her forehead.

"What will we name him" he asked, sitting beside Selina on bed.

"I like Jonathan," Selina said, looking up at him.

"Jonathan? Why not Bruce Junior?" Selina nudged him with her elbow as she laughed.

"There's no way I name him Bruce Junior. Bruce Senior is already too much for me to handle. I don't need another one of you" She said playfully. Bruce laughed.

"Jonathan Thomas Alfred Wayne Knight then," Bruce declared.

"That's so long..." She giggled. Bruce just shrugged.

"They deserve it. " He said. Bruce kissed her lips before whispering sweetly.

"Thank you." Selina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You never have to"

**J for "Jonathan"**

-Three months later-

Bruce gently rocked the now bigger baby in his massive arms. His hazel eyes were locked with Jonathan's brown ones. Jonathan cooed; one of his hands was free from the thick blanket his mother wrapped around him. Bruce grinned like crazy when he heard that. The baby in his arms was like a miracle for him. All the little Jonathan did, both he and Selina found it was cute. Maybe because the action were cute, or simply because they both were wrapped around his little finger. Who cared?

At three months old, Jonathan had impressed his parents. Having a strong grip, Jonathan liked to grab anything he found interesting. His mother's pearl necklace was the first victim, followed by fabric in Selina's dress (something that made Bruce's eyes lit up when it happened in certain areas –wink wink-), Bruce's tie, and many things Jonathan could reach. His bright eyes always fascinated Bruce every time they locked at something. Jonathan bright brown eyes were always looking at something with great interest, like he was observing every inch of it. "He must get that from me" was a sentence he always said to Selina every time they observed Jonathan, earning roll eye from his dear wife and sentence "Cocky old bat."

Bruce leaned down and kissed Jonathan's cheek, earning a giggle from him. Bruce could help but kissing his cheeks repeatedly before letting out a chuckle. Jonathan's fee hand brushed his chin before tugging Bruce now longer hair. Bruce his in pain and tried to untangle Jonathan's hand from his poor hair.

"Jonah!" He scolded gently but it seemed that his dear son inherited his mother disobedience personality because Jonathan just giggled and tugged harder.

"Aw, Jonah!" A different giggle reached his ears and soft hands helped him. Bruce sighed in relief when his hair wasn't hurt anymore. He sent a thankful look to his wife. Selina smirked and kissed his cheek before she took Jonathan from his arms.

"Don't hurt your daddy, honey. Your daddy is so old, so don't too hard with him, hmm..." Selina cooed Jonathan and to her delight and Bruce annoyance, Jonathan cooed as if he agreed with his mother. Bruce shook his head when Selina giggle slightly, making Jonathan giggle as well.

"I'm maybe older than you, Selina, but I still have young energy inside me." Bruce said, giving her his famous playboy smirk.

"Yeah, that's right. That's why you let your hair grow like that. Your father had a rock star personality inside him, Jonathan." Selina said as she seated herself in the rocking chair.

"You like it." Selina's red lips formed an amuse smile. Bruce couldn't help but to walk to her and plant a kiss on her cheek. Unfortunately, it gave Jonathan a full opportunity to once again grab his father's hair and tugged it with all his strength.

"Jonathan!" A giggle was his answer.

**TBC**


End file.
